


Rapier

by Lwoorl



Series: DC Shifters AU [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Transformation, shifters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: Jason thinks back about a TV show he watched as a kid.Shifters AU: See notes of the series to know more, but all you need to know is some people can turn into objects and they're called shifters





	Rapier

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep tonight so in my insomnia I wrote this thing. I'm uploading this from my phone in my break between classes. Enjoy. Now if you excuse me I will go back to dying for six months. ✌️✌️✌️  
> If I'm not answering your comments that's because I'm dead and I will do it as soon as I find in myself the strength to write a good reply.  
> ✨✨✨ **Positive vibes!** ✨✨✨  
> ( /´ ▽ ` )/ミ☆

Jason always liked the show of the blue swordsmaster. He doesn't remember the real name of the thing, just that the main character wore blue, hence, the blue swordmaster show. It was a little cute cartoon, and he would more often than not watch it on Sundays mornings. 

The main character was a blue girl and her boyfriend. Jason always thought it was her brother, because they never did anything too romantic and he missed the first episode where they say they're dating. Some years later, after he started living with Bruce, he finds the TV movie while zapping and watches it for nostalgia's sake, finding it weirdly disappointing to discover that they weren't actually related. 

The guy had the power to turn into any kind of weapon, but mostly stuck to a blade, probably because the producers thought it was cooler that way, even if it made the classic premise of the magical power to be different stuff pretty worthless. They traveled around the world, fighting baddies and going on adventures, it wasn't exactly educational but he thinks there was an episode where they showed how to say 'hello’ in different languages too, although his memories about it are pretty muddy.

It was a very average show overall, even though the plot was fine the animation was really crappy…  But he liked it just fine. When he started watching, his favorite character was the main swordmaster and he was more interested on the reruns of old movies that were passed after it ended than the show itself; Then at six he discovered he was a shifter and fell so in love with a minor character that he wouldn't miss it for anything just in case she showed up.

The character's name was Lucy, and that's the only character whose name he remembers, even today. All the other names just erase themselves from his mind: Even if he sees a rerun of it as an adult and remembers what they where, he will just forget what anything was called in less than an hour. Except her, he never forgot that name, not even after all these years.

She was a sword, not a rapier but a kind of saber, but the drawings and animation were just simplified enough it was really easy for little him to project. There  _ was _ an actual rapier in the show, but he didn't like the guy, he was mean and kind of a moron. 

Lucy's backstory was that she came from a poor town, and when the village was destroyed in a fire a knight chose her to be his weapon because she was strong and special and intelligent or something like that, but in a way that somehow avoided being creepy.

_ “That’s based on historical facts.”  _ His mom had told him  _ “When someone turned out to be some really special thing, like a golden crown or a beautiful sword, sometimes the royal family would recruit them to work for the palace or some high ranking knight.”  _

She had this long brown hair and always wore a pretty dress. Her dialogue was minimal because she usually stayed as a sword, but on those few episodes in which she got a respectable number of lines she always sounded really proper and refined, never raising her voice and looking all booksmart, while at the same time being a sarcastic little asshole who would use classic book quotes as insults. 

She had these two episodes mini arc dedicated to her backstory, and the scene of dirty barefoot five years Lucy, with fire at her back and her hair covered in mud, meeting a shiny white knight who took her to the palace is a image that burned itself deep into the back of little Jason's mind. 

She was great. Smart and joyful but also a bit of a bitch, Jason would draw her and his mom would tap his doodles on the freezer. Then she was killed off on season three and the kid cried his eyes out for a whole afternoon.

He had a nightmare that night, Jason wouldn't know how to tell you what about, but take his word that it was an unpleasant one. The next morning he decided to quit watching the show altogether, but he still liked the character. He really,  _ really _ liked the character.

The cartoon went on and eventually she came back to life. She turned into a villain, he thinks, but he couldn't know for sure, he could only assumed based on glimpses he got while looking for something to watch on TV and maybe once or twice seeing a mention in the internet and talk from other kids. And even after he feels specially sentimental one day and starts rewatching it as an adult, he still stops one episode short from the one where she kicks the bucket. Someday he will watch it completely, he swears, and then promptly forgets the thing exists for at least a year and a half. 

He's at a party, of all things, drunk as a skunk when he remembers about it. Hunched on a corner of the room, resting his back against the wall, he takes out his phone and clumsily googles something like 'Lucy’. When that only gives him a bunch of Facebook addresses he tries again with 'Lucy sabre’, it sends him to a Brazilian brand of ascended candles. He tries some more combinations of words and finally gets what he's looking for with 'Lucy character kids cartoon shifter sword sabre wiki’

Her character page has four short paragraphs and three images total, plus a list of books she quotes in the show which is the longest part of all the thing. The images are of her as a weapon, her as a human, and another of her as a human but with short hair and wearing a black armor. There isn't any image of the little dirty baby Lucy Jason still remembers to this day, and her backstory is summarized in a sentence. 

The first paragraph talks about her before dying, and then the rest only cares about what happened post season three. All that Jason remembers, her story, her personality, the way she cared so deeply for her kingdom, or how funny her deadpanned jokes were, how cute her friendship slash rivalry with the main characters was, all is summarized in six sentences. And then it just says 'she died’, and then it says the episode in which it happened, and then it moves on.

He skims over the rest of the wiki and long story short she and the knight died, were buried, and in season four she just popped out of the ground like a daisy. It doesn't say how she came back, so either it wasn't explained in the show or the method to raise the dead wasn't deemed worthy of being put in the wiki. 

She cut off her hair, swore revenge on those who killed the old knight, and spent one and half seasons as an antihero. Then they killed her off for real on season five finale before she accomplished anything, to show off how strong the new main antagonist of the following season was gonna be, and  _ then _ the show was canceled, right after that episode. 

The old knight is listed under relationships as her adoptive dad, and for some reason in Jason's intoxicated state of mind, it's specifically that detail what makes him cry. 

“You ok, man?” He feels a hand falling on top of his shoulder and the fact he didn't notice someone approaching is truly a testament of how out of it he is. He's usually good at controlling his alcohol, it's just that this week's been stressful and it's a party and-

Anyway, he turns his head and sees Roy looking at him with this worried frown. Jason shrugs off Roy's hand and cleans his eyes with his arm.

“'Amjustdrunk” He manages to mumble while pocketing his phone, and then gets lost staring at the drops of water on the back of his forearm like they're an alien presence he's never seen before.

“I can see that.” Roy says, an eyebrow crooked, and then his expression melts into an easy smile as he gives Jason a clap on the back. “We're about to sing Happy Birthday, come on, Kory's waiting.” 

Sure enough, when he looks at the center of the room everyone is gathered around the cake. Kory makes eye contact with him and then waves, happily indicating them to approach. Jason can't help but smile.

“Fiiiine.” Jason slurs as Roy yanks him by the arm and leads him there. He tries to position himself a bit separated from the main group, not so much that it's awkward, just not so close he's crushed by the crowd, but then Kory walks up to him and drives him into the center of the mob by a headlock. “Ok ok okaaaay ohmygod you're the worst” 

Then, finally, candles are lit and blown, the song is sung, pictures are taken and presents are opened, and he doesn't even think about the show for another good three or so years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it Kory's birthday? Jason's birthday? Someone else's? Please pick whatever hurts you the most.
> 
> As always please remember to comment, that's where I get my vital force from!!! ✨💕✨💕


End file.
